Fifty Shades of Assassins
by Babykaykay
Summary: Anastasia Steele is the best assassin in her organization and she is assigned to go undercover as Christian Grey's assistant to kill him, but what happens when she falls for the billionaire? Will her love for him outweigh her love for her job? (NO BDSM, and narrowed the age gap)
1. Chapter 1

I pull up right in front of the twenty story building and take off my black helmet and set it down on my beautiful sleek black motorcycle. Ray got it for me when I turned twenty-two I remember how excited I was. Oh, how I miss my dad, I rarely get to see him because my job doesn't allow me to have vacations for too long or my plans are always ruined because of an emergency. Now I'm here at the agency on my day OFF. My boss said it was "urgent". He better have come up with a cure for cancer calling me in so unexpectedly at 6 am this morning.

I walk through the double glass french doors my black suede pumps clacking with each of my steps on the freshly cleaned floors. They look great with my outfit I'm wearing a black high waist leather skirt that stops a few inches above my knee with a black triangle bralette top and a black leather jacket. My beach curls bouncing instep.

I make my way to the top floor where my boss, Jack, is waiting for me in the conference room. I walk in and there in the chairs on both sides of the table are men dressed in black suit and ties.

"Jack please explain to me why I'm here on my day off." I don't even bother to address the other men in the room.

"Good morning to you to you too Anastasia."

" I told you it's Ana." He has always called me "Anastasia" even though time and time again I correct him to call me "Ana".

" I have another assignment for you," Jack said Nonchalantly

"Fuck no! I just got back from my last assignment two days ago Jack! Get one of your lackeys to do it, god knows they don't do anything around here but sit on their asses!"

"Cool it, Steele." I immediately close my mouth knowing when Jack uses my last name he means business.

" I need you specifically as you're the best in your divisions. Plus we need a woman for the job." I smirk a little at the fact that I am the best in weapons and the combat division. The look of utter disbelief doesn't go unnoticed across the faces of the men sitting at the table.

"That is a load of bullshit, I can have her down in less than thirty seconds." Said the man with brown hair and a pair of green eyes that contrast perfectly with his chocolate waves. I would normally find him attractive but all I want to do now is wipe that smug grin off his face.

"Sawyer, I wouldn't underestimate her just because of her small frame and the fact that she's a woman," Jack says as a warning towards him. I smile inwardly at Hyde for thinking so highly of me.

The man now known as Sawyer gets up coming towards me trying to put his hand on my shoulder but my quick reflexes won't allow it. Before he has a chance to even lay a finger on me I grab his wrist and twist it at the same time running to pin him up against the wall. He yells out in pain. Thinking he could get out of it so easy Sawyer tries to kick me in my leg to get me off balance but like an idiot he misses. Still having him pinned against the wall with his wrist right in between his shoulder blades, I turn him around to face him towards everyone else as a punishment. He pathetically tries to wiggle free but I just push his hand further towards his neck, causing him to cry out again. I decided to humor myself and knee him in the back of his ribs putting him on his knees then pull out my knife from my thigh knife holster from under my skirt and hold it to his neck.

"Thirty seconds?" I ask Jack to see how long it took me to get him down and he responds with a face-splitting grin.

" fifteen."He responds and the men at the table begin to applaud while I let poor Sawyer return to his seat hanging his head low in shame.

I walk to the seat nearest to Jack and put my knife back in place. I turn toward him with a more serious expression. _Playtime is over now for business. My subconscious_ says while my inner goddess clocks back her _SIG Sauer P226._

" What do you need me to do." Jack plops a thick manila folder on the glass table making me jump.

I open the folder and there I stare at the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He has the most intense grey eyes with curly copper just fucked hair and a jaw so sharp I could cut my finger on it. _Oh fuck me he hot_ my inner goddess purrs, My subconscious nods her head in agreement biting her lip.

" I need you to pose as Christian Grey's new assistant then gain his trust and kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note,**

 **I thank everyone who have read my story so far, and the reviews just brighten my day. Thank you hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment.**

 **Chapter 2 - Preparations**

The beautiful Greek god that I had the great pleasure of bestowing my eyes upon has a list that contains the names and aliases of all active field agents of every nation, including any double agents. If that list was to get into the wrong hands, every agent on that list and their friends and families could be in grave danger including mine. Jack told me, fortunately, the only person that has seen the list is Grey. This also the reason as to why he has to die, anyone who sees the content of the list is to be terminated. I will do anything including give my life to protect anyone I care about and if that means Christian Grey has to die then so be it.

"Steele,"I answer when I am awakened by the ringing of my phone I quickly answer it to get rid of the noise.

"Anastasia, The jet will be ready at 8 am to take you from Bordeaux, France to Seattle, Washington where you will meet your new contact." Jack sounds even more tired than I am.

"Okay," I say trying to end the conversation so I could get back to my wonderful sleep. Then Jack hangs up leaving me to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Dark Grey eyes bore into mine as he caressing me with his long fingers, kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of my skin. The light tickle of his two days old stubble coming into contact with my hard puckered nipples. Kissing me his tongue licking my swollen bottom lip asking for entry, I open my mouth granting him access. Christian is taking no prisoners his hot velvety tongue dancing with mine. Before I have time to breath after we pull away he thrust to fingers inside of me, I moan out in pleasure. I begin to meet his hand thrust for thrust I feel myself building higher and higher, I'm just on the edge of my climax about to fall when...

Ring Ring! My alarm clock goes off and I open my eyes to the sun beaming through the curtains of my bedroom. It was just a dream, I am glad that I didn't go against my moral code and sleep with the enemy but slightly disappointed because I wanted it to be real. I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My face is beet red from the crazy sex dream I had of the hot billionaire. I decided a relaxing shower will do the trick to calm the pulsing between my thighs. I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a big fluffy towel and wrap my hair in a towel as well, I walk over to my walk-in closet and pick my outfit for today. My suitcases are all packed for the mission yet I haven't packed my weapons bag I mentally remind myself to do it later. I decide for the beautiful summer weather in Seattle, on a burgundy off the shoulder bodysuit with white staple shorts and burgundy faux suede ankle strap heels. The bodysuit exposes part of the Script that is tattooed on my back. If I lay on my side it reads "We work in the dark to serve the light" I got it the day after my first kill, to convince myself that when I took his life I was saving hundreds of innocents. I move back to the bathroom to do my hair setting it into a big messy bun then move on to my makeup choosing a natural look, I apply some moisturizer, mascara, a thin line of eyeliner on my upper lid, and a bit of pink lip gloss. Instead of applying blush I just pinch my cheeks to put a little redness in them. Or you can just have another wet dream snorts my subconscious.

Now that I have readied myself, I begin to pack my weapons bag throwing in some of my trusty firearms such as my AMT Auto Mag III, .44 Magnum, 870 Express breaching shotgun, and an FR-F2. I also need a couple of blades to hide under my day to day outfits so I also pack my Trench knife, KA- 1259, Ninja Stars, and MX8054. I throw in a few of my explosives just a few hand grenades, black powder, tear gas, and some detonators. The rest of it was just ammunition, tracking devices, bugs, tiny cameras, audio recorders, gun and knife holsters, silencers for my guns, and binoculars. I won't even use half of these but it's better to be safe than sorry. I grab my bags and head out to the door I turn around and have a final look at my loft, I always have done this to any of apartments before heading out because this could be my last time seeing them.

I jump into my Cadillac Escala and roar off into traffic. I arrive at the private jet owned by the agency and say hello to the staff aboard I have come to call my friends. My trip to Seattle wouldn't be that bad considering Ray and I will now be in the same state so I have something to look forward to when I land and being able to see Ray after nearly 5 months will be worth the 13-hour flight.

" Hi, Ana!" I hear from behind me after taking my seat, I turn around and I can't help but jump up from my seat and squeal. I run up towards Jose and jump up to him and wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze him tightly luckily he caught me.

"Jose! Oh my gosh, you look amazing! "My eyes start to well up with tears as I remember the news of Jose's plane crashing. I was so sad that someone I am proud to call my best friend nearly died in our line of work. Jose has been the pilot of the jet since as long as I have been here from when I was 19 to now at the age of 23.

"Yeah well, you can't get rid of me that easy Steele." He says with a grin and I can't help but laugh.

"I would never want to get rid of you even if someone offered me the universe."

"Good to know" He looks at me with genuine eyes "So what are you doing here? Or more importantly who are you after?" He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Christian Grey CEO of Grey enterprises,"

"What has he done to deserve the Ana wrath?" He smirks at me and I can't help but laugh at our inside joke. Jose referred to my targets as the victims of the "Ana Wrath".

"It's not what he has done but what he has seen," I say matter of factly.

"Oh, what it is he wasn't supposed to see?" Jose asked his interest peaked.

"I can't tell you that until after my assignment is done, the information is classified sorry," I say apologetically.

"It's okay Ana I understand you can tell me when you come back." He smiles. "Well with that I have to get going we have a long flight ahead of us." Jose walks away to the head of the plane in his white jacket looking oh so handsome.

I am happy with me and Jose's relationship, we have hooked up a couple times here and there but that's all it is. Now our friendship couldn't be more perfect. I have even met Jose's girlfriend Kate who also works in the same division as me. I can tell you right now Kate is as tough as nails, her nickname is one shot because that all she needs to kill you she has never missed ever! But underneath her hard shell of hers is the soft center, if you don't like Kate then something is literally wrong with you. What is there not to like? She's funny, charismatic, kind, strong-willed, and don't even get me started on her food!

Speaking of food I am starving I haven't eaten breakfast so I order me a club sandwich and fries. After I have eaten I open the file Jack gave me and study my target so I won't be going in blind.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Christian Trevelyan Grey

Age: 28 years of age

Born: June 18, 1983,

Detroit, Michigan

Current Residence: Seattle, Washington

Biological Mother: Ella Anderson

Biological Father: N/A

Adoptive date: April 27, 1988

Adoptive Age: 4 years of age

Adoptive Mother: Grace Trevelyan Grey

Adoptive Father: Carrick Grey

Adoptive Siblings: Mia Grey (Sister) Elliot Grey (Brother)

Education: Harvard University (Dropped out after 2 years)

Occupation: CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. (Manufacturing & Investments)

Networth: 2.2 billion

Spouse(s): None

Relationships: None found at present date

Sexual orientation: Unknown

Religion Affiliation: Unknown

Political Affiliation: Unknown

On each page, there is more information about his security details and let me just say he is heavily guarded. The other pages are images of his family and those he works with, it was surprising to see that he only hired blondes. Also, this guy had been through hell no wonder why people call him an asshole. The rest is banking information, recent purchases, and where he has been for the last 6 months. I finally close the folder after reading for what feels like hours. Now that I am mentally prepared I change out of clothes into a tank top and shorts and head off into the bedroom of the jet. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth and slide under the crisp white sheets of the bed. I go to sleep nearly immediately when my head touches the ground.

I wake up to my alarm telling me it's 5 am, which also means that the plane will be landing in about 30 minutes. I stretch my tightened limbs, hop out of bed and head to the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror to see my cheeks naturally red and my eyes are the lightest shade of blue they've ever been. What wonders 8 hours of sleep can do. My subconscious laughs at me while my inner goddess glares daggers at her. Even my dark circles are gone from working long hours with little to no sleep.

Once I'm out of the shower I decide on what to where conscious of the weaponry I need to hide. But first I need to pack my arms, I chose my MX8054 and Amt auto mag lll my knife and gun thigh holster. I choose to wear black thigh stockings to get rid of the discomfort of the holsters on my skin. To hide the bulge my gun and knife would make if I wear anything fitting I settle on a loose-fitting black T-shirt dress paired with grey suede knee high boots with a heel. I decide to curl my hair but brush it out until it sits in small waves on my shoulders.

I pack up all of my things, move to the front of the plane to take my seat, and prepare for landing. Once the plane has landed at Sea-tac I say my goodbyes to Jose. I get into the waiting silver Lexus Suv with tinted windows and fuck me I never would have guessed him of all people would be my driver.

"Sawyer," The exasperation clear in my voice. He starts the car up and rolls out into traffic.

"Steele, I'm not happy with this arrangement as much as you are." He glares at me through the rearview mirror as we stop at a red light.

"Awwn is someone upset they got their ass handed to them by a woman in front of their superiors," I reply in my most taunting voice and poke my lip out to give him a dramatic sad face.

"Nowhere near." He replies with resolve evident in his tone. He really doesn't want to pick a fight with us. My subconscious says with an evil smirk. Yeah, he learned his lesson the first time. My inner goddess agrees, eyeing her freshly manicured nails as if they were claws.

"Well I only kicked your ass because you underestimated me just because I'm a woman." All playfulness left my voice what is the subject that is very serious to me, women shouldn't be treated differently just because we are a woman. So when Sawyer jumped to conclusions and thought he could beat me because saw me weak and fragile just because I'm a female. I decided at that moment to make an example out of him to show everyone in that room what I and every woman could be capable of.

"I guess I did and I'm sorry for it," Sawyer says which sounds like a genuine apology and I can't help but smile at him.

"As long as you have learned from it it's all I can ask of you." I am truly glad that my message has gotten through to someone... one way or another.

"Those are some skills." he laughs wholeheartedly recalling the embarrassing event... for him, more of a triumphant experience for me.

"My stepdad Ray was in the military so I kind of already knew a couple things before I even started." I smile recalling training with Ray and how terrible I used to be while aiming my gun towards the target. But now it has all paid off because I never miss.

"That explains how you're the best of the best at such a young age," Sawyer replies with a bit of astonishment. what I don't get is how Sawyer calls me so young when he's only two years older than me. My subconscious looks at me with a raised brow. I look back at her with wide eyes and shrug my shoulders as if she didn't expect me to do a background check on Sawyer.

"You can't be much older than me," I say faking my lack of knowledge.

" I'm not I'm only twenty-six. "

" That explains the lack of maturity," I say playfulness to my voice. He chuckles lightly and stares at me through the rearview mirror. I stare back at his emerald green eyes our staring contest is short-lived when has to pay attention to the road again. We both laugh at our kid like humor. I feel the SUV come to a stop and I know I have met my new destination. Sawyer gets out of the car and comes around to open my door. _Chivalry is not dead_ my inner goddess says with a slight rosy blush on her cheeks. I step out of the car with my heels coming into contact with the ground creating a slight clacking sound. Sawyer precedes to open the trunk gathering all of my bags are you walking with me into the hotel lobby. We make it to the reception desk and there is a man who by his name tag is Ted. He notices us walking towards him he quickly stands up and smiles, no doubt hotel policy.

"How can I help you?" He says warmly.

"The queen is dead," I answer back looking him right in the eye. His smile slowly begins to disappear as his former charade is gone.

"Miss Steele we have been waiting on your arrival. Top floor room 1509." He slips me the key and I nod my thank you. "We'll take your bags to your room." Ted gestures his head towards a bellboy in the corner. We hand him the bags and he disappears into the elevators.

Sawyer and I move towards the elevators acting like normal residents but before we get there we move towards the stairs instead. We're on the 5th floor when we find the black door, I use the key "Ted" gave to me and are met with an elevator. We get in and I press the red fifteen signaling for the top floor which is reserved for people like me and Sawyer. For the sake of not being discovered by any civilians in order to get to the top floor, you need a fingerprint and an eye scan for identification. The fingerprint scan was already done when I pressed the button for our floor I then position my eye towards the glowing red beam. We then hear over the speakers in the elevator an automated voice saying " Access granted." The red beam turns green and the elevator moves it's way up.

It doesn't take long until the elevator doors open revealing a line of doors on both sides of the hall parallel to one another. The walls painted in an off-white color and the carpet on the floor a blood red. No doubt to hide the mess agents make while we're here. We head towards the conference room perpendicular to the rooms parallel to one another. I open the glass doors with silver metal handle and take in the beauty of the room. It has white tile floors and a large coffee brown oval table that could seat about 15 people. There's a large sixty inch TV on the wall to my left the sunlight reflecting off of it from the large floor-to-ceiling windows that make up one wall giving a perfect view of Seattle.

This is as far as Sawyer can come with me. Since this is my assignment and Sawyer is only supposed to bring me here he can't stay with me during my briefing with my new contact. So I turn around to face Sawyer, I put my right hand on his left shoulder and thank him.

Thank you for coming all the way up here with me you didn't have to do that," I say matter-of-factly.

"I wanted to make sure you got up here safely even though I know you can take care of yourself." He flashes me a genuine smile before turning around and heading back to the elevators giving me a small wave before he disappears inside.

As the elevator doors close, I turn around and move towards the long oval table where I take a seat in the large black leather swivel chair at the head of the table. I turn the chair so I can face the floor to ceiling windows and admire the beautiful view that is Seattle while I wait for my contact. According to Jack he or she supposedly know everything about Christian, where he goes, who he is with, where he's supposed to be, Grey doesn't go anywhere without him or her. Though the information on him in the folder was enough the agency wanted to make sure I knew everything because the smallest details matter. One wrong word and every agent and their families including me and my family are at risk, that's why I need to be prepared for any scenario that may arise.

I turn around when I hear footsteps walking towards the door, yes I can hear footsteps on a carpet; its apart of the whole killing people is my job type thing I have going on. When my contact walks through the door I am met with a tall broad-shouldered man holding a briefcase with blonde hair shaved into a buzz cut. No doubt he's ex-military by the way he walks with a perfectly straight back and chest out, he vaguely reminds me of Ray. I stand and move away from the chair to shake his hand; his grip his firm but not too hard where it hurts.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele but you can call me Ana,"I say after breaking away our handshake.

"Hi Ana, I'm Jason Taylor and I know who you are." He says matter factly, and I silently scolded myself for not thinking; of course, he knows your name. I walk back to the chair I was sitting in and he takes the one opposite of me and places his briefcase on the floor.

"How do you know so much about Grey?" I mean if he knows everything about him down to how he ties his shoes he has to be someone close.

"I'm head of his security and also his driver; for nearly four years."

"Oh, so how did you begin working for him?"

"Well after I left the military I was only twenty-five, I felt I needed to do more with my life. During my time in the military, I've seen things that would give psychopaths nightmares...It gave me nightmares. Bad people do these things they kill innocents, women, and children they show no mercy they are heartless. So I decided if I could stop them before they become monsters I can save countless lives. Ever since then I became an assassin I was out on the fields for a while but took a break from all of the action once my daughter Sophie was born." His eyes have a twinkle in them while he's talking about his daughter, I can tell he loves her very much.

"Why did you step back from the action?"I ask

"I felt every time I left for a mission I wasn't afraid of dying because I knew everyone would understand that me dying was me doing my job for the greater good. But the moment I held her in my arms I was hooked I couldn't just leave knowing I might never come back, having her grow up without a father was something I couldn't imagine in this lifetime or the next one. Now I just work undercover for the league." By the way, he has a small smile on his lips I can tell he is content with his work.

"What is it that you do now? I mean if your still apart fo the league then why have you been working for Grey for so long?" I can't help but wonder why has he worked for him for so long? My mission is new; you would think he has been working for him for a couple of months, not a couple of years.

"I was assigned to him when he first started his business, we knew Christian's company was going to become and have an impact on the economy good or bad; so I was sent to watch over him to find out what his agenda was."

"Like to figure out if he has good intentions and if he doesn't you report back and kill him." I try and sum up what he said to make sense of it all."Well if you've worked for him this long and from what I already know he's helping the planet; then why are you still assigned to him?"

"What Grey enterprises are doing is futuristic. Working on technology that will help the dying planet and is helping those who are in need.." He doesn't need to say anymore I already figured out why he's still on this long-lasting mission.

"There are people who don't want that to happen." He nods in agreement.

"Why I don't know maybe they're all just idiots." He murmurs the last part making me laugh."

"So you had to stay to protect him?"

"Yep." This the part that confuses me so I have to ask.

"Then why are you helping me? I am here to kill him and you his protector are helping."

"I wish he hadn't seen what he has but no he is a loose end the agency wants us to tie up. My obedience is to the agency and I do what they tell me. If anyone gets their hands on the list then my head is on a pike and me and my daughter's fate is sealed. I have killed people, important people whose followers want revenge. I will fight the devil himself to protect my daughter. Christian Grey knows too much but luckily he hasn't seen the entire list so my cover isn't blown but it's only a matter of time before he does so act fast."

"Tell me everything you know."


	4. Update!

Hey, guys, I know I haven't updated in centuries! and I feel so bad about it. I just won't be having time with school and everything so I'm going to try and update once in every blue moon. I haven't ghosted the story just very busy I am trying to get an update sometime soon so please be patient with me.

With all my love,

K


	5. Chapter 4

After what seemed like hours of listening, talking, and learning, Taylor has finally finished telling me everything he knows about Grey. Once we're finished we stand up, shake hands, and bid one another farewell. "I'll see you soon Taylor."

"And you Steele." Taylor disappears into the elevator and I go to my room.

When I open the doors my bags are neatly stacked by the door. I walk in and fall face-first onto my bed. I slipped off my dress, boots, stockings, gun and knife holsters and sighed in relief. I move to my suitcase and grab a white tank top and mustard yellow shorts.

I look at the clock on the nightstand and see that it's only 10:30 am. I grabbed one of my empty bags and fill them with some workout clothes, hand wraps, water, a towel, and a hair tie. I'm going to one of our training bases downtown. I don't want to go alone so I call my newly acquired... I'm not sure where we stand. "Hello,"

"Sawyer,"

"Steele?" He sounds surprised that I would call him.

" Do you have any plans for the next couple of hours?" I get straight to the point.

"No, I'm free."

"Great, get anything you need for sparing."

"May I ask where we're going?" His voice heavy with curiosity.

"You'll see." I have a mischievous grin on my face. "Okay pick me up around One." I'm about to hang up when he speaks again.

"Are we friends now?" I furrow my brows and dwell on the question for a second.

"We're getting there." There's a small pause between us before he finally breaks the silence.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Steele."

"Call me Ana,"

"Okay, I'll see you soon...Ana" He says my name with an uncertainty testing it out mixing it around in his mouth.

I hang up and dock my phone on the charger. While I'm waiting, I decided to go ahead and order breakfast before a workout.

I walk over to the phone and dial the number to the kitchen. After only one ring a woman with a cheery voice picks up the phone. "Room service, what can I get you on this fine morning."

"Uhm, Yes I would like the..." I mentally kicked myself for calling before I had a chance to look at the menu and decide what I wanted. I guess the woman on the phone has picked up on my current situation and she responds,

" How about I give you some time to think about what you want?" I can feel the heat rushing up to the surface of my cheeks. Ughh! I answer. Thankful for her understanding.

"That would be great thank you."

"I'll just stay on the line Okay? take your time." I scroll down the menu hurrying to make a decision so I don't become more of an asshole than I already am. It takes me a moment to find something that I know that I would eat. I get my order down in my head pretty quickly.

"Hello?" Is say making sure she's still there.

"Yes, Hi are you ready Ma'am?"

"Yes, I would like strawberry french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, and do you have tea?

"Yes, would you like to hear about our selection?"

Yes, please"

"Okay, we have Black tea, Green tea, Oolong tea, Pu-erh tea, White tea, Nettle Tea, Eng, Barley Tea, Peppermint Tea, and Chamomile Tea."

"I would like the Black tea."

"Okay great. So just to make sure I have your order correct, you want the strawberry french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, and black tea?"

"Yes"

"Would you like powdered sugar and whipped cream with your french toast?

"Yes"

"Do you want cheese on your eggs and if so what kind?"

"No cheese."

"Okay, would you like your orange juice pulp or no pulp?"

"Is some pulp an option?"I like my orange with a little pulp in it but not too much.

"Yes, that can be arranged."

"Your food should be arriving in 15 to 20 minutes."

"That's perfect thank you." I hang up the phone and lay back on the bed.

I go over to my suitcase and open it up to see the most beautiful display of weapons I have ever seen. My breath gets caught in my throat boy does a girl know how to appreciate the little things. I sat down to pick up my .44 magnum and stare at the perfection. I begin to think about all the things I've been through with her. Throughout the years of doing what I do, I have come to learn what works for me and what doesn't. I try new weapons. I get rid of some weapons. The only constant is her. I smiled to myself thinking of all the things we can do. Why would I possibly need a partner when I have her? I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a small tap at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Room service." A short gruff voice replied. I looked through the peephole and seen a tall 6'2 maybe 6'3 male standing at the door with a short dark brown stubble dressed in a hotel uniform with a cart behind him.

I open the door for him to push the cart in. Turning around to close my suitcase I heard rumbling of the ice bucket at the top of the cart and turned to see the source of the noise. That's when everything happened so slow yet so fast. The man pulls a gun out of the bucket and aims it at my head.


End file.
